yanderekillerfandomcom-20200213-history
Yen Reader
Yen Reader is the main protagonist of the trollfic Yen Reader The Yandere Killer! BEST TROLLFIC ON WATTPAD! and Yen Reader: War On Yanderes. He is known widely by his code name as the Yandere Killer. History In Best Trollfic on Wattpad Yen Reader is a bounty hunter descended from a family of operatives called the Yandere Hunters, dedicated to hunt and kill Yanderes, the main villains of the story. Yen Reader was born in 1994 and raised to be a Yandere Hunter by his father, Leyenardo Reader, also known as the Original Yandere Hunter. Yen was privately schooled and was taught heavily to improve his performance on the field such as combat, martial arts, mathematics, weapon handling, craftsmanship, and limited level of aviation. As he grew older and stronger, his father took him and missions to take out Yanderes. Yen's aggression and merciless behavior gave him the menacing title Yandere Killer, and later become feared by his future targets. When Yen was old enough to fully become a Yandere Hunter his father retired and had give him a allowance to host a small private army at to set up a secret base in the North American wilderness to continue his work, hunting Yanderes and rescuing hostages and gaining skill from each mission. In War On Yanderes In the planned sequel War On Yanderes Yen Reader's origin is drastically different, and darker. In 1994, Leyenardo Reader and a pregnant Marsha were in a hospital ready to deliver their son with their friend Izumi as the midwife. Unknown to them, Yandere Mercanaries secretly stormed in undercover to assassinate Marsha, but when they found out she was in labor, they changed their plan to kill her and then take off with the newborn. When the "nurses" were ready for the operation, the Yanderes took off their disguises and took everyone in the room hostage, with a gun pointed toward Marsha's swollen belly. Unexpectedly, the now-newborn burst from his mother's birth canal and began violently attacking the Yanderes around the room at great speed. Marsha went into shock while Leyenardo and Izumi stood there frozen his their newborn son killed the Yanderes and strangled the last one with his own umbilical cord. When the onslaught was over the seemly stable newborn began to cry normally. As Leyenardo tried to calm his newborn son down, Izumi was able to revive Marsha who thankfully did not witness the massacre. The newborn almost instantly calmed down and began to nurse. Forgetting the terrifying events, Leyenardo picked up his son after he was done breastfeeding and named him Yen Reader, followed by him whispering to himself: "...the Yandere Killer". Yen Reader grew up normally as any child, just different with his incredible intellect and stamina. At the age of 4, Yen was able to fix a malfunctioned VHS player with no help from his father. At age At age 8 Yen learned how to drive vehicles and fly aircraft through flight simulation. At age 10 he could calculate various math problems on the difficulty level of a high school type MCA test. At age 12 Yen killed his first confirmed Yandere with a hunting rifle. At age 14 Yen was in wrestling to strengthen for combat when he broke his right shoulder. Instead of screaming in pain and falling to the ground, Yen became angry and quickly overwhelmed his opponent with his weaker left arm, and showed little pain when he was given medical attention. Yen was 16 years old when his mother was assassinated. The loss devastated Leyenardo, but instantly threw Yen into rage and anger where he hijacked a helicopter and flew to a Yandere infected location where he slaughtered them all in horrifically with a assault rifle with no regret. After killing the last Yandere slowly and painfully, he gave himself his new permanent title name: Yandere Killer. Yandere Killer was eventually captured and brought back by the YHO where he still was enraged to kill more Yanderes and he got into a fight with his father, easily beating him. He demanded his father to cease the disbandment of the YHO and to chuck him several million dollars so he can buy resources to build a private fortress and to hire mercenaries to continue hunting Yanderes. Yen's father would forever become afraid of his own son and almost never talk to him as he departed to start his own journey at age 18. Yen was always close to his father, yet not as much for his mother. After Yen Reader's rampage and naming himself as Yandere Killer, their relationship never continued on close terms, his father rarely talking to him or even wish him any happy birthdays. Appearence Yen Reader is a 24 year old attractive young man. He is Caucasian American with blue eyes and short, brown hair. His face is trimmed neatly. He has a pale birthmark on his left shoulder in the form of two dots. Yen wears a brown leather jacket in passed down to him by his father. He sports olive tan pants with a leather black belt, with a holster for holding his pistol. He wears black shoes with spiked kleets, in which he uses for combat, primarily stomping on his opponents face. Personality Yen Reader is charming and quite funny, and very gentlemanly. When off duty he will hang out with his friends, test and train in his personal workout room, shoot at the firing range, work on personal projects, applaud his staff, and explore outside his base in the woods and observe the wildlife. He may contact his father time to time to inform him of his progress. When Yen Reader is on missions to take out Yanderes his behavior is changed to cold and ruthless, and his name is quickly morhphed to Yandere Killer to black out his identity. While Yen is the Yandere Killer, his eye color dulls and he is sneakier and more aggressive, has faster reaction time, and also very sadistic towards his enemies in combat. He is called the Yandere Killer because of how aggressive and relentless towards his targets, and is feared by Yanderes internationally. In close quarters, the Yandere Killer will relentlessly beat his enemies, bashing them onto the ground or walls, butting their heads, and sometimes knocking out their teeth. Unlike his dad, the Original Yandere Hunter who "seduced" his enemies to distract them for non lethal capture, Yandere Killer outright tortures them to give them a taste of their own medicine to mimic Yandere behavior and cruelty, then end them with a shot to the head or snapping of the neck. This is not a true alter ego, but a behavior change in seriousness while on the job. When to reward himself, he would loot the body of cash and belongings and sometimes disturbingly, harvests the ovaries from his enemies and put them in a jar to take home as a trophy and confirm his kill count. Yandere Killer does not care if his targets are adults or minors, but he does feel sympathetic for children whom been turned into Yanderes. On one of his early missions he took a Yandere’s daughter However, when on rescue missions, he’ll show his soft side to council his VIPs, before bringing them home with him. Yen has no interest in dating, despite his gentleman attributes, mostly likely that he strictly follows one of the protocols of the YHO has that forbids dating on the job. Even though Yen respects women and those who are not Yanderes, he does not support feminism. There has been times on some missions where female victims he saved tried to reward him in a suggestive manner, he politely declines every time. Despite being the enemy of the Yanderes, Yen seems to be an object of interest else to some people. After his mission at Akademi High School, the commotion stirred a group of Japanese school girls who witnessed the battle to worship him, called the Yandere Killer Cult. They viewed the man as their savior and Senpai, and tried spamming him with love letters and blessings. This all gave him unwanted support and set himself to get back under the radar, in worries that his enemies might discover him as well. Abilities Yen Reader is trained for various scenarios, and his skills surpass that of most specialists. His stats are increased when he becomes the Yandere Killer, such as speed, acrobatic skills, stamina, resistance to pain, weapon handling, aggression, stealth, and problem solving. His favorite weapon of choice is a H&K USP.45 handgun with custom attachments, and a trusty M9 Bayonet combat knife. In close quarters he carries a collapsible titanium nightstick. He can handle a variety of firearms too. For his equipment he has a night suit with NV goggles for his night operations, smoke grenades, and a experimental remote controlled robotic spider equipped with a camera that can crawl into places he can't reach or go in. He can speak 10 languages, English, Spanish, French, German, Russian, Arabic, Chinese (both Simplified and Traditional), Korean, and Japanese, as well as Sign Language and Morse Code. Trivia * Yen is a supporter of the Republican party. * Yen is heterosexually straight. * His name "Yen Reader" is a grammar offshoot of the term "y/n" which means "Your name" which is the primary name of the anonymous main character of X Reader fanfics. Y/N translated to Yen, and Reader, translated to his last name.